


Somewhere Along The Night

by Aumendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Nine, Hank and Connor have been ignoring Gavin for a week now. Not that he cares, anyway.Happy Gavin Day!!





	Somewhere Along The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I lovE my soft bois

"... copy them, so we can-" RK900 stops mid-sentence when Gavin enters the room. Gavin eyes his partner and Hank suspiciously but says nothing as he busies himself with making coffee, it's not the first time anyway.

For the last couple of days; Hank, Connor and Nine have been very 'interested' in something, and they wouldn't tell Gavin no matter how much he pressures them.

Not like Gavin cares. He has better things to do. Like making a shopping list for the weekend. Yeah, he's gonna do that righ now.

Gavin glances at the two one last time and goes back to his desk. Stupid tin-can, stupid Hank. And here he thought they were kind of starting to get along.

It has been nine months since "Upgraded Connor" RK900 joined Detroit Police Department and became Gavin Reed's partner. Even though Gavin wasn't really excited about the news at first, Fowler was more than happy to have a second detective android at the department. Gavin was one of the very few who hadn't have a partner, so Fowler didn't even hesitate about the idea of them being partners.

But it went better than everyone expected. Sure, Gavin was an ass at first but RK900 showed him that he wasn't like Connor, very quickly. Nine didn't take the insults very quietly and had a comeback for almost anything Gavin could throw at him.

For the first three months, they were bickering at every chance they got. Then, one particular mission after, they were fine.

Gavin still has some marks on his abdomen from that mission.

They had missed the criminals and Gavin was in a coma for a week. When he woke up, he was angry. He did and said things he wasn't proud of, but RK900 was very patient with him. Nine was there for him whenever he needed. And not just Nine, but Connor and -suprisingly- Hank too.

So it hurts like a bitch when he starts feeling left out now.

Not like he cares, Gavin reminds himself.

/

"Where the fuck are they?!" Gavin mutters under his breath as he keeps searching.

"What's wrong, detective?" The firm voice of Nine startles him, but he plays it cool. Even if RK900 realizes, he doesn't say anything.

"My keys, I can't find them." Gavin gives up and sits back on his chair. It's so early in the morning, he can't deal with it now.

"Oh," Nine says, his led flickering yellow for a moment. "I hope you can find it soon."

/

An hour later, RK900 and Gavin leave for a mission. The mission is about a gang who's selling Red Ice to university students.

It goes like shit.

Gavin doesn't even want to think about it. He goes back to the department with a broken nose. Nine said he had to visit the CyberLife for his thirium levels, that he would be back before 8 o'clock. But two hours later, when the clock hits 8, RK900 is nowhere to be seen. And so are Hank and Connor.

Maybe they headed out together and 'forgot' to tell to Gavin, he thinks. But he immediately feels bad, because something like thirium levels is important and Nine wouldn't lie about that. He sighs, feeling worried. What if it's something serious?

/

Gavin finds his keys on the floor, right next to his desk. It's strange, because he could swear he checked everywhere.

Nine stays here, in the department. They have living quarters at the back, so he has to come back here. Gavin puts a note on RK900's desk -which is in front of his- that says "Call me when you get back".

He grabs his jacket and heads out, trying to ignore the pain of his nose. "Good evening, Detective." One of the androids working at the front desk says.

"It certainly is." He mutters under his breath and goes to his car. Automatic drive mode is the greatest thing that mankind had ever created. He leans back and lightly massages his cheek bones as the car takes him home.

Gavin sends a message to both Hank and Connor, too, but gets no reply. He checks his phone over and over again, unable to think straight all the way to his house.

He locks his car and makes his way up the stairs.

/

"SUPRISE!"

It takes all of Gavin's willpower not to scream like a little girl when he hears Connor, Nine and Hank's voice in a unison.

Nine is holding a small birthday cake in the middle, Hank and Connor are at his two sides. Gavin stands there, his mouth hanging open as they sing him the Happy Birthday Song. And can't move even after they finish it.

"Stop your tiny bisexual gasp and blow the candles, you prick." Hank's joking tone is what brings him out of his trance.

He takes two steps forwards, then stops. How worried he had been-

He tries to take a deep breath but it turns out it’s hard to breathe through a broken nose. Yay. So he puts his hand on his nose and gives a shaky exhale from his mouth.

"I thought-" He stops again, unable to find what to say.

"Detective?"

"Gavin?" Connor and Nine ask at the same time, their voices filled with worry. Gavin knows he has to say something, anything. But it's impossible.

They have been ignoring him for at least a week now, for what? A day he doesn't even remember?

Gavin isn't mad at them, he knows it. It's something else.

"Are you okay, son?" He hears Hank's heavy steps coming towards him before he feels his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," His voice sounds like it's coming underwater. (Is it wetness he feels under his eyelids?) "Sorry."

Hank pulls him in a tight hug, he understands. Gavin feels Nine and Connor on his both sides, wrapping their arms around him. Even though the concept of hugging, emotions are very new to them, they understand too. Gavin had never felt like this in years.

The hug ends just like how it started, out of nowhere and silent. But it's fine, Gavin feels much better.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Is the first thing that leaves his mouth. Everything stills for a moment, and then, laughter fills the room. They all needed that.

"I 'borrowed' your keys to make a copy of them." Nine admits but he doesn't look guilty one bit. "The cake is from Lieutenant Anderson and Connor took care of the decorations."

That makes Gavin realize the birthday decorations all around the room. They are bright pink.

Gavin narrows his eyes while looking at Connor (who's looking like he's about to burst into laughing) but doesn't say anything. It doesn't worth it.

He settles his gaze on the birthday cake. Nine must have put it on the coffee table before joining their group hug. One of his cats are dangerously close to the candles, so he quickly makes his way to it.

"Come on, Detective, blow the candles." Connor insists.

"Don't forget to make a wish." They form a small circle around the cake. Nine is looking at him, Gavin is sure he's recording. Hell, he might have been recording the entire night, they're never going to let him down on this.

Gavin takes a deep breath -this time from his mouth- and blows the candles, after he made his wish of course.

They cut the cake and Gavin gets some beer from his fridge. The four of them talk all night long, with the soft murmurs from TV filling the occasional silence.

Somewhere along the night, Gavin thinks, he belongs right here.


End file.
